


More Than The Core Four

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What happened after D3? To others besides The Core Four





	More Than The Core Four

We all know what would have happened after Descendants 3.

Mal and Ben got married. 

Evie and Doug got married. 

Jay and Lonnie got married. 

Carlos and Jane got married. 

What about the others?

Audrey found her true love on Harry Hook. 

Uma was single until she fell in love with Chad Charming, who had a change of character. 

Gil started dating with Sarah, Snow White's daughter. They found true love, too. 

Freddie married her father's enemies' son, Tyler, the son of Tiana and Naveen. Dr. Facilier and Celia were shocked but accepted them.

Aziz married Scarlett, Scar's daughter. 

Ruby married Hayden, Hades' son and Mal's half-brother. 

Quinn, Queen of Hearts' son, married Aria, Ariel and Eric's daughter. 

CJ married Johnny, Pocahontas and John Smith's son. 

Zevon married Jordan.


End file.
